1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, a portable phone, or a portable audio player, and a method of controlling such an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portable electronic apparatuses such as a digital video camera, a digital still camera, a portable phone, or a portable audio player, it is very important to realize both enhanced performance and size-reduction in order to meet the user's demands. Moreover, with the progress of size-reduction, products in which separate apparatuses are integrated with each other are being commercialized. An example of such products is one in which a digital still camera, a portable audio player, and a portable phone are integrated with each other.
However, enhancement of the performance of electronic apparatuses means an increase in the amount of data processed by an internal IC, which results in an increase in the amount of heat generation of the IC. When the increased temperature exceeds a performance guaranteeing temperature of a device, various problems may occur. For example, when an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor becomes hot, a problem that noise increases occurs.
Therefore, it is necessary to effectively dissipate the heat generated in the IC, and various attempts have been made. For example, an invention related to a heat dissipation structure capable of effectively releasing heat generated inside a digital camera to the outside to suppress a temperature increase inside the digital camera is also known (for example, see JP-A-2008-271571).